Te Amo
by konohanabaku
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A ODA-SAMA...- yo te amo Sanji.- dijo Zoro con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro, pero mirando al horizonte. Sanji no creyó que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto, quedo a tonito mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. -me amas? Pero como que me amas? Como me amas?- pregunto Sanji pero seguían en shock. -te amo como tu amas a Nami.


Porque tenía que ser así, por que la hermosa Nami –san tenía que enviarlo a llamar al marimo idiota a la mesa, sabía que le iba a tratar mal e iban a comenzar una pelea.

Sanji fue a la proa del barco imaginándose a Zoro durmiendo profundamente, pensó en darle una patada en la cara para despertarlo eso sería algo muy gracioso, pero no se encontraba allí. Sanji comenzó a buscarlo por el resto del barco, el thousand sunny realmente era algo grande. Por fin logro su cometido pero Zoro no estaba dormido, en cambio estaba haciendo su rutina diaria de ejercicios con una pesa aproximadamente tan grande como él.

-2738, 2739, 2740…contaba Zoro sus ejercicios.

-"maldito bastardo exagerado_"- _dijo Sanji en voz muy baja, pero lo que realmente pensaba era en el extraordinario cuerpo que tenía Zoro, sus pectorales, sus abdominales, sus brazos, su cuerpo envuelto en sudor; vio la cicatriz que surcaba por su pecho, recordó como mihawk había hecho esa cicatriz y se le contrajo el corazón con recordarlo. Sanji se reprendió por esos pensamientos, que estupideces estaba pensando en admirar el cuerpo de un hombre, después de todo no había nada como el cuerpo de Nami y de Robin pero igual no podía dejar de pensar que solo tal vez, una sola vez le gustaría verse envuelto por los musculosos brazos de Zoro, estoy no puso de muy buen humor a Sanji.

-maldito marimo.- dijo en voz alta inconscientemente.

- que se te ofrece cocinero. – pregunto con los ojos cerrados, como si Sanji no se encontrara hay, sin parar de hacer sus ejercicios, Sanji hubiera jurado que en su voz había un dejo de tristeza.

- Nami me dijo que viniera a decirte que fueras a comer, pero si te quieres morir de hambre es algo que preferiría.- dijo Sanji jocosamente, ya que estaba hay quería comenzar un peleílla inocente como lo hacían todos los días.

Sanji esperaba que Zoro se le lanzara encima y lo golpeara, pero en vez de eso Zoro le dio una mirada fulminante que le dejo la piel de gallina a Sanji.

-no tengo hambre.- respondió Zoro con frialdad.

-ese no es mi problema marimo, Nami-san me va a reñir si no vas a comer, además haciendo así ejercicio y no comes vas a morir de inanición, y como el cocinero de los mugiwara eso nunca me lo perdonaría.- siguió mofándose Sanji aunque estaba realmente preocupado por el comportamiento de Zoro.

- acabaste de decir que querías que me muriera de hambre.- repuso Zoro con la misma frialdad.

-baka!, era broma, es que no sabes diferenciar las bromas de las verdades, jajaja debes tener el cerebro de alga.- Sanji le respondió riéndose.

El silencio inundo la sala, Sanji observo a Zoro, este miraba al suelo con la mirada triste y perdida.

-además somos nakamas. No?, somos amigos después de todo ,los amigos se hacen bromas jajaja no digas que te creíste eso Zoro?, jaja estas en tus días femeninos o qué? marimo-kun.

-amigos?- pregunto Zoro con cara de incredulidad.

-si marimo, a pesar de todo me agradas, eres mi… amigo.- repuso Sanji.

- tú no eres mi amigo, tú eres un idiota.- le contesto Sanji y salió corriendo de la sala.

Sanji se sintió muy mal por lo que le había dicho Zoro, Sanji de verdad lo quería tal vez no como un amigo pero él no podía mandar en su corazón, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Zoro había sido muy tarde, si hubiera podido decidir de quien enamorarse lo hubiera hecho de Nami o de Robin, porque de Zoro, y ahora Zoro le confesaba que ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo, esto rompió el corazón de Sanji.

-.

Cuando Sanji llego a la cocina hay estaban todos comiendo plácidamente, Luffy como de costumbre con y trozo de carne impresionante y a su lado estaba Zoro, mirando y riendo por la actitud de Luffy.

-"_pensé que no tenía hambre".-_ pensó Sanji a sus adentros. Le molestaba la actitud de Zoro para con Luffy, porque Luffy lo hacia sonreír, acaso Luffy si era su amigo , claro que Luffy era su amigo, lo había salvado de la muerte y lo había salvado de sí mismo, Zoro por supuesto que apreciaba a Luffy; sintió unos celos incontrolables que se vieron disipados por una hermosa voz.

-Sanji-kun, podrías darme una mandarina como postre.- le pidió la pelirroja de forma sonriente.

-claro que lo hare mi hermosa Nami-swan!.- revoloteo alrededor de ella con ojos en forma de corazón, y no duro en llevársela. –Nami-san se ve tan hermosa cuando come de sus mandarinas, Robin-chan ten también una mandarina, mis hermosas se deben alimentar bien.

Súbitamente Zoro salió de la sala, no había ni siquiera terminado su alimento y Luffy no dudo en comérsela después de preguntar por el extraño comportamiento de Zoro. Nami aseguro que se preparaba ya que esa noche tenía que hacer guardia.

-.

Eran altas horas de la noche y Sanji se encontraba enjuagando los trastos de la cena, siempre lo hacía a esa hora, no le agradaba que tocaran sus utensilios de trabajo. Al salir de la cocina y con su labor terminada se dirigía a su habitación, pero desde allí pudo escuchar los ronquidos de Zoro. Fue a molestarlo un rato y burlarse de su insuficiente guardia si se encontraba dormido.

-oi, marimo, oi!.- Sanji lo pateo levemente.

Zoro abrió los ojos pero se llenaron de tristeza al ver a Sanji, este gesto enfureció a Sanji.

-que quieres?- pregunto sin hacer mucho caso Zoro a los gestos de Sanji.

Sanji se pudo calmar y se sentó al lado de Zoro.

-oi Zoro estas muy raro últimamente.-afirmo Sanji esperando una respuesta pero no se escucho ninguna.

El silencio comenzó a ser incomodo.

-Zoro, tienes hambre?, es que no comiste bien.- dijo Sanji fingiendo no mucha importancia.

- pregúntale eso a tus niñas.- dijo Zoro algo cortante.

-eso me pasa por preocuparme por marimos idiotas.- le respondió Sanji mofándose de su acompañante.

-porque te preocupas por mi?- le pregunto Zoro algo irritado.

-ya te lo dije idiota, TU ERES MI AMIGO!, tú me puedes odiar todo lo que quieras pero yo no puedo.- dijo Sanji con voz muy alta.

-hmm, yo no te odio idiota.- respondió Zoro con media sonrisa un poco melancólica en su rostro.

- ya se, ya sé, yo para ti ni existo.- dejo Sanji mirando hacia otro lado.

- yo te amo Sanji.- dijo Zoro con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro, pero mirando al horizonte.

Sanji no creyó que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto, quedo a tonito mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-me amas? Pero como que me amas? Como me amas?- pregunto Sanji pero seguían en shock.

-te amo como tu amas a Nami.-le respondió Zoro sin mirarlo y de repente su sonrisa se borro.

-idiota, tú no sabes como quiero yo a Nami.- Sanji sabía a qué clase de amor se refería Zoro aunque su ejemplo fuera errado, no era el amor que Sanji profesaba a Nami, era el amor que el mismo Sanji se guardaba hacia Zoro.

-crees que soy incapaz de amar tan intensamente como tu.- le contesto Zoro a Sanji con mofa y sarcasmo en su hablar.

-Nami y robin son mis mejores amigas, mis sexys mejores amigas, espero no ser tu mejor amiga estúpido.- contesto Sanji burlándose de Zoro.

- y porque las tratas así.- pregunto Zoro realmente curioso.

-idiota, no ves que son mujeres, delicadas mujeres, ellas son tan frágiles y el deber de un hombre es proteger a una mujer, a pesar de todo yo soy un hombre, ¿no?

La primera parte de esta frase le pareció a Zoro irónica; recordaba a su amiga kuina, ella era una chica pero no era para nada débil aunque acepto que era muy frágil como todo ser humano y recordó las ganas que le invadieron de haberla cuidado y protegido para que no hubiera muerto, de repente esto le recordó a cierta fastidiosa teniente marine, ella odiaba que la trataran como chica y probablemente odiaría que la protegieran lo que causo una confusión en Zoro por parte de las palabras de Sanji. La segunda parte de la frase fue lo que más le impacto a Zoro: "_a pesar de todo yo soy un hombre, ¿no?", _esto le llamo la atención porque Zoro se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta no iba dirigida hacia el sino Sanji se lo preguntaba a sí mismo como si dudara de eso, y analizando bien había dicho "_a pesar de todo". _Sanji era un hombre raro y a Zoro le dolía la cabeza tratar de entenderlo.

-te dije que te amo, estas sordo cocinero.- dijo Zoro reiterando su posición.

-y yo te amo a ti Zoro.- dijo Sanji despreocupado sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, y eran ciertas, Sanji amaba a Zoro con todo su corazón y aunque iba en contra de sus estándares que podía hacer.

Zoro se quedo con los ojos abiertos, no podía creer lo que le decía Sanji, de verdad lo amaba pero y las chicas?

-Ahora marimo-kun se deprime porque cree que no lo amo?- le pregunto con un tono burlón.

-no juegues con migo Sanji, te lo pido.- le respondió Zoro con un gesto triste otra vez.

-preferiría cortarme las manos antes de hacerte daño Zoro.- alzo las manos con orgullo de estas.

Decir esto no le dio mucho tiempo a Sanji antes de sentir los labios de Zoro presionando los suyos, los labios de Zoro eran ásperos pero cálidos. Sanji correspondió al beso de Zoro y se permitió abrir campo en la boca de Zoro, ese interior sabía a ron todavía. Zoro pasó de los labios de Sanji al cuello de este deleitándose con el sabor salado de este, aspirando el perfume mezclado con el olor a cigarrillo de Sanji. No puedo reprimir sus ganas de morder el blanco cuello de Sanji y esto le hizo soltar ligeros gemidos al cocinero, sentir los labios de un hombre así recorrer su cuerpo era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Rápidamente Sanji logro quitarle la camisa a Zoro y besar su trabajado pecho, era algo que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo, tener el placer de pasear su lengua por la cicatriz, extrañamente esa cicatriz lograba excitarlo y además le recordaba aquella determinación de Zoro esa misma que lograba hacerlo perder la cabeza, había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese día cuando lo creyó un estúpido y se dijo que morir por un sueño no era algo inteligente, pero hay estuvo él para ayudarle a tener la misma determinación de seguir su sueño y estaba seguro de que iba a encontrar el all blue y lo haría junto a Zoro.

-cocinero, que te pasa, por qué te quedas pasmado?-pregunto Zoro mirándolo con cara de intriga.

-es que… es que yo recordaba.- respondió Sanji.

-que recordabas.-pregunto Zoro.

-recordaba lo que opinaba de ti, recordaba lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti, es algo interesante, sabes?, como enamorarte de una persona que rompe todos tus estereotipos.- lo miraba Sanji apreciando su rostro tan atento a lo que estaba diciendo.

-rompí tus estereotipos de sexo, ósea no pensabas que estarías en estas con otro hombre.- complemento Zoro haciendo ahincó de su rapidez mental.

-No, no es porque eres hombre Zoro, es porque eres tú, la verdad en mi vida me imagine con un hombre, pero mucho menos con un…Zoro, es que veras, aunque fueras un hermosa chica igual serias toda una odisea mental para mi.- concluyo Sanji.

-te… molesta eso?- pregunto Zoro no muy seguro.

-No Zoro, no me molesta, en realidad es lo que me gusta de ti, ciertamente te admiro Zoro, admiro tu determinación, y aunque seas un cabeza de alga y creas que morir o matar es la solución a todos los problemas, ese es tu estilo y amo eso, ciertamente me ha hecho darme cuenta de que yo había renunciado a eso por la seguridad- le confesó Sanji.

Zoro tomo el rostro de Sanji en sus manos y comenzó a besarlo, besaba sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello; Sanji decidió no quedarse atrás y prosiguió quitando las prendas de Zoro, este a su vez le quito la corbata y desabotono tres botones de su camisa pero el maldito cocinero sí que era rápido y ya había acabado su labor de despojarlo de cualquier prenda, vio su despierta erección y por auto reflejo se lamio los labios acto que hizo escalofriar a Zoro, la verdad no estaba esperando ni preparando tener sexo con Sanji, la verdad Zoro ni siquiera sabía como debía hacerlo pero el cocinero ya le había quitado la ropa, el nerviosismo invadió a Zoro, estaba pensando o más bien imaginando que hacer pero esos pensamientos fueron borrados por la sensación cálida y húmeda que sentía en su intimidad.

-Sa.. Sanji, que estas ha…ciendo.- dijo con dificultad Zoro tirado en el piso viendo que esa rubia cabellera no le daba visión de su entrepierna.

Como era de esperarse Sanji no contesto, estaba ensimismado con la erección de Zoro, para Sanji era como un delicioso platillo, se le ocurrió darle pequeñas mordidas al pene de Zoro causando que este gimiera, Zoro después de un rato no tardo en venirse en la boca de Sanji, este por su parte saboreo toda la esencia de Zoro como si fuera aun mas delicioso que los platillos que el mismo hacia. Por su parte a Sanji ya le dolía su creciente erección que estaba aprisionada por su justo pantalón aunque Zoro no tardo en darse cuenta de esta y rápidamente le quito el pantalones a Sanji y se dispuso a atender con esmero el miembro de Sanji, Zoro trato de copiar los movimientos de Sanji aunque con inexperiencia, Sanji a pesar de eso estaba logrando llegar a ese punto de placer pero no lo quería de esa manera, no quería desperdiciar ese momento, así que empujo a Zoro haciendo su cuerpo salir de la boca de este.

-Que te pasa, ya casi lo lograba, idiota.- le reprendió Zoro.

-Es que yo no quiero que sea así, yo quiero… tu sabes.- le dijo Sanji con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Zoro lo vio con cara de que no entendía lo que decía pero luego de un tiempo logro entender lo que Sanji le estaba pidiendo.

-olvídalo ero-cook, no me vas a convencer de dejar que me jodas.- le dijo Zoro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados.

-pero… Zoro , es que … no es justo, es que yo quiero hacerlo de esa forma, yo quiero oírte gritar porque me sientes realmente, yo quiero estar dentro de ti Zoro.- dijo con ojos de lástima que a Zoro le contrajeron el corazón.

-ahhh maldito cocinero, porque no me dejas cogerte entonces si crees que es tan fácil- le miro Zoro ya a punto de caer en el juego de Sanji.

-jajaja, no me digas, marimo-kun tiene miedo de lo que le voy a hacer, y yo que pensé que eras un gran guerrero, un espadachín que no le tenía miedo a ninguna espada… aunque esta fuera de carne jajajaja.- Sanji supo como burlarse de su amante.

Sanji lo miro con esa manera que Zoro no pudo resistirse mas, Sanji lo comenzó a besar y le introdujo un dedo en su estrecha entrada, Zoro tomo la mano de Sanji y la saco de ahí.

-basta cejitas, si lo vas hacer, hazlo sin rodeos.- le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa desafiante en los labios.

-pero va a doler, idiota.- le grito Sanji.

-déjate de mariconadas cocinero, como si fuera una niñita para andar llorando porque me la metes sin pensarlo jajaja.- dijo Zoro burlándose de su amante.

-tú puedes ser un maldito sadomasoquista, pero también me va a doler a mi.- le dijo Sanji con la voz elevada y bastante enfadado.

-no me gusta que me metas los dedos cocinero, o la metes así o no la metes, tú decides.- le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa demasiado desafiante para el gusto de Sanji.

Como un niño obediente Sanji se introdujo en Zoro aunque lo hizo lentamente sabia que aunque Zoro lo riñera por niñita el hacerlo no era tan fácil, por suerte la saliva de Zoro que había quedado en el miembro de Sanji le había facilitado la entrada en el cuerpo de Zoro pero seguí siendo muy estrecho. Zoro no puedo reprimir un grito de dolor al ver que Sanji había entrado de una manera tan brusca pero el mismo se lo había buscado, Sanji comenzó a moverse lentamente en un compas lento para que Zoro no se viera lastimado, en un principio esto era realmente doloroso para Zoro pero había sentido dolores peores ,así que reprimió sus quejidos mordiéndose los labios, Sanji iba lento , muy lento, Zoro supo agradecer esta lentitud ya que esto le hacía más soportable esa sensación de intrusión en su cuerpo, pero poco a poco cuando el dolor se fue disipando poco a poco y su cuerpo se fue llenando por un calor y un placer indescriptible, en ese momento de placer tan intenso esa lentitud era insoportable, así que Zoro comenzó a mover las caderas chocando su parte trasera contra la pelvis de Sanji haciendo que estas estocadas fueran mas rápidas y más profundas, Sanji no tardo en entender lo que Zoro le estaba pidiendo así que el mismo lo volvió más intenso cada vez mas intenso , rápido , fuerte; en un principio Sanji obtuvo el control pero luego de unos minutos su cuerpo de movía solo descontrolado en contra de Zoro, Sanji no fue capaz de darle tregua al Zoro, después de varios minutos de este frenesí de placer, Sanji se vino dentro de Zoro y luego Zoro no dudo en venirse en el piso. Lentamente Sanji salió del cuerpo de Zoro, ambos tenían adolorido todo el cuerpo. Ambos concluyeron mentalmente que este momento había sido inesperado pero el más gratificante de todas sus experiencias.

-ves que no era tan malo, Zoro.- le dijo Sanji recordándole el temor que había tenido cuando se lo pidió.

-Cállate, cocinero estúpido, si no quieres que te apuñale.- le dijo Zoro tomando su katana blanca.

- estoy esperando que lo hagas, pero no precisamente con wado ichimonji Zoro-kun.- dijo Sanji con un tono desafiante.

De repente ese ambiente sensual se vio interrumpido por una voz que les pareció escalofriante.

-Zoro, estas bien, oi Zoro.- se escucho la voz de la navegante desde la parte baja del barco.

-Nami-swan! No pasa nada! Estamos perfectamente!.- dijo Sanji con su melosa voz.

-ahhh que bien pero estoy segura de que escuche gritar a Zoro.- le respondió Nami en la lejanía.- además Sanji-kun que estás haciendo allá arriba con Zoro?.- pregunto la chica tratando de ver qué pasaba allá arriba.

-es que el estúpido marimo estaba durmiendo y vine a despertarlo.- le respondió Sanji a su querida Nami-swan.

-maldito Zoro si nos matan es tu culpa.-dijo Nami gritando.

-no te preocupes Nami-san no lo dejare dormir en toda la noche.- dijo Sanji con un dejo de risa al final de su frase, Zoro entendió el doble sentido de esa frase.

-ok, Sanji-kun pero no tienes porque hacer guardia cuando no te corresponde, en fin es tu problema.- diciendo eso Nami se retiro a su habitación.

Sanji miro con perversión a Zoro.

-en que íbamos marimo-kun?- pregunto Sanji a Zoro con maldad en su rostro.

-no mas cocinero me duele el culo, déjame en paz.-Zoro pensó que Sanji le iba a recriminar su decisión pero era cierto si seguían así Zoro se iba a partir por dentro.

Pero en contrario a lo que pensaba Zoro que le iba a decir o a hacer Sanji, este lo beso con ternura y lo abrazo contra su pecho, recostándolo encima de él.

-te prometo que la próxima vez no va a ser tan malo.- le dijo Sanji con dulzura abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

-quien te asegura que habrá una segunda vez, cocinero.- le dijo Zoro con un tono burlón.

-te amo Zoro, te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo mi sádico idiota.

- y yo te amo a tu Sanji, con toda mi alma, mi cocinero pervertido.

**FIN**


End file.
